


The World Against Us

by KuchikiAra



Series: To Be With You [2]
Category: three lives - Fandom, 三生三世十里桃花 | Three Lives Three Worlds; Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms | Eternal Love (TV 2017), 三生三世枕上书 | Eternal Love of Dream (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Feng Jiu and Dong Hua show off their parenting skills, I won't change Gun Gun's name, I'm waiting for Tang Qi to name him, Ji Heng is here, The Fox Clan is the best, This is a crazy AU, and she is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuchikiAra/pseuds/KuchikiAra
Summary: "To Be With You" sequel.They first fell in love in the mortal realm, when the first snow started falling.But upon learning who the other was, the relationship suddenly becomes impossible.30,000 thousand years ago, the war between Gods and Demons didn't leave any side unscathed. Bai Gun Gun's family suffered a great loss, while Yan Xi Yue grew up trying to get her mother's love."Gun Gun, it it's because of what happened in the past, you should not let that stop you. Your happiness is most important for us."Despite of his mother's words, Gun Gun knows that his identity as son of the Qing Qiu Queen and Dong Hua Di Jun weights heavily in the minds of all immortals."Xi Yue, you can have any other, there are good men in our clan. Just the son of Dong Hua Di Jun will not do."If she wants to be with him, should she give up the dream of all her life of being worthy to become a Demon Lord?It is the bad luck of the Fox Prince and the Demon Princess to fall in love with each other.
Relationships: Bai Feng Jiu/Dong Hua Di Jun, Bai Gun Gun/Original Character
Series: To Be With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179206
Kudos: 2





	1. Mid-Autumn Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an AU of the 2017 series, but some characters of the Pillow Book novel/series also appear here with slight differences.

**If Sixteen can be recast as Yan Chi Wu and fit the role perfectly, I'll also recast all the actors I want to 😂😂😂**

**So let's have Alan Yu as Bai Gun Gun, and Ju Jing Ji as Yan Xi Yue.**

_In the blink of an eye, one persistent thought_

_Is fated to disappear like a moth flying into a flame_

_I clearly knew it was trouble, why am I still at such a loss?_

_Best not to meet, best not to miss you_

_Only this way will I be able to not fall in love with you_

_I pass by you with one more step_

_And step by step I fall in love with you._

**"One Persistent Thought" Hu Ge and Alan.**

***

"Xi Yue, you're leaving again?"

"Father, I promise I'll go just a couple of days."

The Lord Demon Yan Chi Wu sighed. It was not the best idea for her to go and wander around the mortal realm, because the immortals from heaven were always worried about them, but it was hard to deny anything to Xi Yue.

His daughter asked for very little, and he always felt sorry for her.

"Okay, okay. Just remember..."

"Not to use my magic. I know already."

She smiled and went to kiss his cheek before leaving again.

To outsiders, Yan Xi Yue seemed to be a very cheerful girl, as she always smiled and was full of energy all the time. However, no one except her father would guess how hard she tried not to cry sometimes.

Xi Yue had grown up with two things in her mind: become a Lord Demon that everyone accepted and who would bring new prosperity to the clan, and to get her mother's affection. She'd work hard for both things, but the latter might never come to happen.

30,000 years ago, the Seven Lords of the Demon Clan rebelled and went to war against Heaven. Back then, Chi Wu was still young and had just recently become Lord of the Green Demon Clan, but even the older and more experienced lords who had been preparing for several millennia didn't think the loss would be so brutal.

His sworn brother, Xu Yang, also died in battle. After surrendering, only Chi Wu was open to negotiating the future of the Demon Clan with the Heavenly Lord, and that had saved them. Lord Ye Hua didn't like unnecessary bloodshed so they could slowly rebuild after the war, but things had not been easy.

He married Princess Ji Heng, Xu Yang's sister, as he loved her since their childhood. However, he never got Ji Heng's love. Yes, she married him because it was the best for the clan at the time, and she felt it was also her duty since her brother died for their people's sake. But no matter what he did, Ji Heng became more and more melancholic with time. Shortly after their marriage Xi Yue was born, and since then she left the girl to the care of the maids and avoided seeing her as much as she could.

These things would trouble Chi Wu, but even more Xi Yue, who had not done anything wrong. Even so, she kept on smiling and helping him with work despite her young age.

"Min Su, don't you think Xi Yue it's old enough to find a husband?"

"The Princess has come of age, my Lord. If you wish to arrange a marriage for her, there are many good candidates."

In the clan, there were several young lords who could help Xi Yue in the future. If she fell in love and married one of them, it would definitely help her to be happier and also establish her position in the council.

"When she comes back from her trip, let's just arrange some blind dates. I also don't want to force her too much."

The ideal thing would be for Yan Xi Yue to marry someone she really loved, so she wouldn't become like Ji Heng.

***

Gun Gun smiled and left his teacup on the table.

"I see. You criticized mother for taking all of father's attention for herself, now you have become like that too, Xiao Lu?"

Bai Lu scoffed and her cheeks turned red. "How is it the same? I just got married months ago, Mother and Father are so old already. Besides, it was so difficult to catch this husband of mine."

These words made Gun Gun laugh. Of course, his sister would never admit a wrong. In their family, Gun Gun would always defend their mother, while Xiao Lu would admire their father more. But with the great ability to be thick-skinned, the siblings learned well from the two of them. If it wasn't like that, how could Xiao Lu be able to marry the Second Prince of the West Sea? 

She had a crush from the first moment, but the Second Prince was scared of her bluntness and forward manners and told her she was far too young to be with her. "Don't you know I studied with your grandmother the Heavenly Empress?". Bai Lu just said, "My father is also much older than my mother, and everyone said he would never marry. So you see, age is not important at all. Or do you think I'm not beautiful enough?" In the world, who would dare to say Dong Hua Di Jun's daughter wasn't beautiful? Die Feng could just apologize, of course she was beautiful. "If you think I'm beautiful, why don't you marry me?"

"I'll go back to Qing Qiu soon. Seeing that you are well, I feel reassured and can tell Father and Mother to stop missing you."

"Brother, why don't you stay for a while? You are older than me, isn't it time to find a wife?"

"Xiao Lu, even if I want to find a wife, I would not ask you for help."

In Gun Gun's mind, if he found the right person, then great, but he wouldn't go looking for marriage just because. For someone like him, who was admired by many since he was very young, it was difficult to be impressed with women. Thirty thousand years ago, he also fought in a war, and since then his vision of the world worsened considerably. He only held his family in his heart.

"Okay then, send my love to Mother and Father."

Gun Gun stood up and made his way out of the palace, now that he checked on his sister he felt more relaxed and could continue strolling around the mortal world before returning home. Because he inherited the silver hair from his father, every time he would walk among mortals, he needed to change his appearance a bit (one time when Gun Gun was too young, he and A Li went just like that, and it caused a big problem, his father grounded him for a whole year)

"Much better."

Still in a good mood, he descended to the town.

***

Xi Yue was buying a mask when she felt the presence of a very strong god around, and for a moment wondered if she should just leave.

However, the festival was so fun, why should she escape when she didn't do anything wrong? Things like this contributed to the bad reputation of demons all the time and the supposed superiority of gods. She was enjoying herself, so she would stay.

When she walked out of the crowd that was waiting around the masks stall, Xi Yue felt someone touching her waist. What the hell?!

When she turned, a puny man was running away with her coin purse.

"A thief!"

No one was paying attention or helping her, so of course, she had to follow the man on her own and teach him a lesson. With just one strong kick, he fell to the ground.

"Didn't your parents teach you to be a man?" She held him by the neck of his shirt "How can you steal from a young lady like me? Or anyone else, for that matter."

The thief was shocked that a girl so small could be so strong, when he tried to get free she kicked him again. 

Then Xi Yue felt another presence behind her.

"You are really something, bullying a weak mortal."

It was the godly aura she had sensed before, and when she turned to face him, Xi Yue saw a man with a mask that held her wrist with a bit too much strength. She didn't like this at all.

"Sir, this woman is crazy!" The mortal yelled.

Xi Yue freed herself and picked her coin purse.

"I was just taking back what is mine." She told the man "You celestial people should mind your own business."

He glanced back at the mortal, who stood up and ran away. It seemed like he had really misunderstood.

"I apologize."

"I don't really care. After all, you'll always judge us first."

He took his mask off, and she couldn't help but notice his nice features. Xi Yue wasn't easily impressed by men, her father was too good-looking, to the point it became a joke that she was beautiful not because of her mother, but because she took after him.

However, this person was handsome, even as he apologized.

"Well, there are reasons for us to distrust each other, but I hope to be a fair person, so I'm sorry."

Xi Yue sighed and took off her mask. Since young, she learned that she had to give in the same way she had received.

"Okay then, I accept it. Tonight I just want to enjoy the festival."

Opening her purse, she realized it was empty.

"That bastard! He took out all the money!"

"Let me help you this time. After all, it was my fault."

Truly, Xi Yue was usually proud, but if she didn't have any money, then she'd have to go back sooner, it would not be very fun. Besides, it was indeed his fault, he had to compensate her for it.

"Okay. Help me rent a house for the rest of the year, then."

***

Gun Gun blinked when he heard this request, then laughed silently. This demon girl was truly shameless. Well, he was used to dealing with that, so it was just fun.

"Okay. But first, I'd like to get one of those mooncakes they make at this time of the year."

"Oh, I know where. Buy me some too, I'm hungry."

"Aren't you acting like we're too familiar with each other? I don't even know your name."

"I'm Xi Yue. What about you?"

He was about to say his name but stopped a second before. With his identity, whoever heard his name would know who he was. If the girl knew, and then word spread around that Bai Feng Jiu and Dong Hua Di Jun's son was hanging out in the mortal realm with a demon girl, it would bring unnecessary problems.

Besides, they were just meeting for the day, 

Gun Gun often thought his name was too childish, if he didn't love his mother so much then he wouldn't forgive her. So many times he imagined how he would like to be called if he had the chance. Then the lie slipped easily from his mouth.

"I'm Jiao Long."

She laughed.

"What?"

"Mr. Jiao, your name doesn't suit you at all."

She was making fun of him, Gun Gun should be angry. Instead, he noticed for the first time, the girl was really pretty.


	2. Against Reason

_"It was merely a happy anticipation_

_that ended in nothing_

_Something that can be desired but cannot be obtained_

_These feelings which no one can understand_

_Perhaps it is love?"_

**"Allay the Sorrow" Jane Zhang.**

***

She was surprised when, two weeks after the festival, he came to her house. Xi Yue was just coming back from watching a play in the tea house, and found him in the garden, picking flowers as if it were his own place.

"Just what are you doing here?"

"I'm curious," he said "Why is a demon interested in living in the mortal realm?"

"You are also here, aren't you? I also want to visit from time to time, there is nothing wrong with that."

Xi Yue liked to take short vacations in the mortal world, because there she did not have to worry about things... but now this celestial was ruining it, by reminding her who she was all the time.

"I see. Anyway, I saw you opened a pottery shop. Since I got you this house, shouldn't you show some gratitude and make a jar for me?"

She raised an eyebrow. Gratitude? It was his fault she found herself without money in the first place... 

"Okay. Come in then. And stop picking my flowers, don't you know you are killing them like this?"

Gun Gun just smiled. He just came because he was a bit bored on the road, and then remembered this small demon girl who was quite lively, so he decided to pay her a visit. Although he was not used to being told off, it didn't bother him much.

He saw there was a zither placed on the room when he entered the house.

"Do you play?"

Her expression changed and became gloomy.

"A little bit." Xi Yue tried hard, because her mother was good at those things, and she thought that, perhaps, if she was good too, then her mother would accept her more. But she was more gifted with martial arts skills, just like her father. "Do you?"

"Also, just a little bit."

However, he was already sitting and positioning his hands over the instrument, and when she heard the first notes it became obvious he didn't play 'just a little bit'.

"You are really good!"

He just smiled and didn't speak. Of course he would be, he started learning from watching his father, who usually played for his mother and his sister entertainment. There were instances when Gun Gun felt it was too difficult to be Dong Hua Di Jun's only son because his father was so great people everywhere also expected impressive achievements from him, but Gun Gun was just a fox prince in Qing Qiu who enjoyed living in leisure. However, it also had to be said that most of the things he learned in his sixty thousand years of life were thanks to his father.

"This instrument is quite good. You should play it often."

She just sighed.

"Mr. Jiao. You are very talented, why don't you play some more? I will learn from you."

"What will I get in exchange?"

"Mmm, anything you want from my pottery shop?"

He was just teasing her before, he didn't have need for those things.

"How about this? I'll come to have a meal every day, just repay me in this way."

***

She wasn't good at cooking, but it wasn't bad either. Her reason for this was that she spent all-time reading books or training her martial-arts skills.

Gun Gun could see she was very dedicated to the things she wanted to do, but it looked like playing zither wasn't really enjoyable for her, so he wondered why she'd insist on it. When more than a week passed since he first came to teach her, he asked her about it.

"It's because my mother is excellent with all these skills that are supposed to be for ladies. I am more like my father, so she's always dissatisfied with me."

He raised an eyebrow. 

"Skills supposed to be for ladies? I didn't think the demon clan would actually be so old-fashioned like in the Nine Heavens. There's not such a thing in Qing Qiu."

"You're from Qing Qiu?"

Perhaps, in this case, it was better to reveal his identity? Gun Gun started to feel uncomfortable about lying to her.

"Yes."

But luckily, she didn't ask more.

***

Actually, that guy wasn't bad as she first thought. He was nice to her. Xi Yue thought it was a pity he was from Qing Qiu (although it would be worse if he was from the Nine Heavens) as her clan was on bad terms with them.

She was born after the war was over, but she heard the stories about the things that happened back then. Qing Qiu was allied to the Heavens, and even Dong Hua Di Jun and his family joined the battle then. Xi Yue's uncle was killed, and that was the reason her mother accepted to marry her father and lived so unhappy until now.

If he knew she was actually the princess of the Green and Red Demon Clans, would he still be nice to her like this?

She found herself thinking about it one night when he stayed in her house waiting for the rain to stop.

"Since I am taking advantage of your hospitality, let me cook dinner today." He offered.

"Mr. Jiao, you also know how to cook? What's there that you can't do?"

He just smiled and shook his head.

"Xi Yue, tell me, how old are you?"

"30,000."

"Well, I double you in age, of course I had more time to learn."

"No way! You look so young."

"Must be a hereditary thing in my family, I have to thank my parents for that."

30,000 years old. So she was born in the war times, too. When he thought about that, Gun Gun's heart always became heavier. That time, his mother refused to leave her room for more than fifty years, only his father could talk to her, because when she saw him or Xiao Lu she would cry her heart out.

In fact, he felt sorry for Xi Yue, a daughter who was not very liked by her own mother. Gun Gun had always been his mother's beloved son, and could not imagine a family in which parents did not show affection to their children or would not do everything for them.

"Xi Yue... you have to know, even if you're not good at everything, it's okay. It's the parents' duty to love their children, and if they don't... it's just their mistake, not yours."

She raised her head to look at him in the eyes, and they stared at each other for a long time. Xi Yue was blushing to the point her whole face was burning.

"Mr. Jiao, if you keep being this nice, I will steal you and take you to the demon lands with me."

"..."

***

The only person to be so good to her before was her father. Sometimes, Xi Yue reasoned that she used up all her luck with a father like hers, so life gave her a mother that did not like her at all.

When she was three hundred years old, her father told her she was going to be the first female Lord Demon since ancient times. "Xiao Yue, look, your mother right now cannot take responsibility for the Red Demon Clan herself. But you are our daughter, so one day you can help me with that, right? You are already so much smarter than I was at your age, I'm sure you will do better than all of us."

Her father always had to work so hard, she wished she could be of more help. But recently she started attending the meetings with the Six Demon Lords, and they didn't take her seriously at all. Especially that Nie Chuyin, who only knew to talk about war and revenge. Xi Yue disliked that person above all, couldn't he see it was already difficult to get to the state they were now? Another war would only destroy them completely.

"Xi Yue, you seem a bit distracted today."

It was just a nice way of telling her she'd played the song wrong from beginning to end.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed.

"Do you want to go and eat in Mr. Mo's restaurant today?"

Her face immediately lighted up.

"Let's go!"

Still, Xi Yue understood that her father was nice because he was her father. Mr. Jiao could not have the same reasons, so perhaps he liked her and didn't care she was a demon and he was a god?

***

"Mr. Jiao, do you have an important job in Qing Qiu?"

He shook his head.

"Will you look down on me if I tell you I just live off my parents?"

She choked. For someone to say those words and not be ashamed, it was really impressive, Xi Yue could just blink while looking for something to say.

Of course, Gun Gun had built his own residence a long time ago, but when he was not in the Nine Heavens or in Kun Lun, he just stayed in his parents' home to be pampered by his mother, and irritate his father.

"Are your parents really old or something?" She asked. He seemed like the responsible, sensible type so his words didn't make sense to her.

"Well, you could say so. But that's not why." He laughed and patted her shoulder "Xi Yue, you think too nicely of me."

When they stepped out of the restaurant, it was even colder than before, and seeing that she was trembling, Gun Gun entered another store to get her a coat.

Since she'd jokingly said she would steal him and take him to the demon's land, Gun Gun had been pondering over her words and came to the conclusion: he really liked Xi Yue. This realization came as a surprise, but it shouldn't be as she was smart, had a good character and was beautiful. These things, however, he'd seen countless times in other women many times before, yet she was special.

From every emotion that crossed her eyes, the way she smiled and spoke, Gun Gun could sense she had a good, pure heart. This, even among gods, was rare to find. Finding a person one liked, then one should pursue since the first moment.

Of course, what she proposed was impossible, but perhaps the opposite could happen. Wouldn't it be better if she lived in Qing Qiu? 

"Thank you," she said, her cheeks had an adorable pink color because of the cold. "Mr. Jiao, walk with me to the house."

By this moment, he had already decided he had to woo her.

But when they entered the gates of her house, suddenly she jumped in his direction and kissed him. Gun Gun only felt the warm, soft feeling of her lips briefly, and then she broke the kiss, trying to put some distance. He didn't let her, and held her wait to kiss her one more time.

"Mr. Jiao, does it mean you want to come with me after all?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Xi Yue, there is something you should know before."

She frowned. Even his tone of voice told her she wouldn't like whatever he was going to say. "What is it?"

He broke the spell that kept his silver hair hidden, and she gasped.

"I didn't lie to you that I'm from Qing Qiu, but-

"You are Bai Gun Gun, aren't you?" She gave one step back to put some distance between them. In the whole world, how many were there that had that distinctive appearance? How stupid was she, to be fooled like this? "You lied to me."

"I only lied about my name." He said "I'm sorry. But Xi Yue, I truly like you, and you like me, otherwise why would you kiss me?"

"I... " She really liked him, but his identity changed everything. Any other ordinary god could still be accepted, but not him. Not Bai Gun Gun, who thirty thousand years ago was one of the young generals killing her people. "It was just a moment of confusion. However, now that I learned who you are, naturally, I don't like you anymore."

He smirked.

"How can it change so easily?"

"Perhaps you have not realized, but I am Princess Yan Xi Yue of the Red and Green Demon Clans. Tell me if people of our standing can just ignore these things for a fleeting attraction."

As the first snowflakes started falling on them, their situation sank on Gun Gun's heart. He had miscalculated.

But she didn't even give him to respond, before hearing his next words, she was already fleeing back home.

***

"Xiao Yue, what is it?" Her father's worried voice asked from outside her room. 

"I'm just tired, Father. I need to sleep."

Yan Chi Wu couldn't know why she'd come back so soon this time, but clearly, something was wrong with Xi Yue, yet she didn't want to talk about that with him. At times like this, it would be good if Ji Heng cared for their daughter a bit more.

"Did you eat already?"

"Yes, father."

Her voice broke when she remembered that, just an hour ago, she was sharing a nice meal with... that person.

Lying on the cold floor of her room, Xi Yue was replaying every moment spent the last two months in the mortal world. Why was she so stupid to let him close to her in the first place?

If she had known who he was from the first moment, she'd never let it happen.

She felt it was regretful that, the first time she liked someone, it was actually someone she could never have, like Bai Gun Gun.

But then she laughed.

That name really suited him better.

Bai Gun Gun.

Now she could brush that feeling off and forget about him.


End file.
